User talk:Andrew Bergstein
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Andftw18, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Your edits Hey, just want to let you know that so far your edits have not been productive and somewhat disruptive to Darthipedia. It would be nice if you didn't remove the template just because you're offended by how it being used. And also it would be nice if you avoided making small edits that didn't add anything much to an article. Same with making articles with no content whatsoever such as Battle of Utapau. That is all. Have an evil-tastic day. AndFTW!Spam me 02:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: User talk Madclaw You might want to look at . Its a magic template that generates the account name of the people that view it, where you see Andrew Bergstein I see my account name and Jedimca0 sees Jedimca0 and so on. Also as much as Wikia wants to shut us down I doubt they will do so because you don't understand the workings of a template that is used on many many wiki's. Thirdly threats have never worked and you would do good to keep them to yourself before an administrator takes offense and block your account for an unknown duration. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :No but I can make you a banned user if you keep up this emo whining instead of contributing in a substantial manner. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's the deal Earlier today my time was a bit short so I didn't want to make a hasty decision. Later today when I did have that time, I have looked at your contributions again and I can honestly say that I see no redeeming quality in your edits and behaviour towards other users, so that is why I have blocked you for ever. Seeing as I am a good sport I'll give on one chance to get unblocked, here are the terms: If you manage to have this wiki shut down by a "wikia site patroller" I will undo your block on this wiki, scouts honor. Good luck in your future ventures. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 12:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC)